


Месть Никки Белл

by bfcure, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Kill Bill
Genre: Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe – Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Через много лет Беатрикс Киддо встречается с дочерью Верниты Грин…
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nikki Bell & Crowley (Good Omens), Nikki Bell/B.B. Kiddo (Kill Bill)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Месть Никки Белл

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом «Благие знамения».

— Мама, это Николетт, — скороговоркой выпалила Б.Б. — Не напугай её, пока я переодеваюсь, — и унеслась вверх по лестнице.

— Добрый вечер, — вежливо поздоровалась Николетт.

Беатрикс вздрогнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Мужества ей было не занимать. Время отнеслось к ней благосклонно: она почти не изменилась, не считая нескольких морщин и седины в волосах, которые она по каким-то причинам не красила. Возможно, она не стремилась казаться моложе. Или плевала на так называемые стандарты красоты.

— Ты Никки Белл? — спокойно спросила она. Ну да. Она же сама сказала: «Захочешь отомстить — найди меня, когда вырастешь». Кто же знал, что Беатрикс и Б.Б. тоже поселятся в Лондоне?

Кроули считал: месть — напрасная трата времени и сил. Чаще всего она приносит опустошение. И, как правило, больше всего страдают те, кто вообще ни в чём не виноват.

— У тебя есть выбор, — Кроули никогда с ней не сюсюкал, и Николетт это ценила. — Остановить лавину или передать страдания и смерть следующему поколению.

— То есть я должна поступить правильно? — уточнила она.

— Решать тебе. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты осознавала последствия.

Лучшее решение в своей жизни Николетт уже приняла — в тот день, когда Чёрная Мамба... Невеста... Беатрикс Киддо убила её мать.

Кроули появился до приезда полиции.

— Пойдём со мной, — мягко произнёс он, и Николетт благодарно ухватилась за протянутую руку.

Змеиные глаза её не напугали, а «Бентли» привела в полный восторг. Особенно когда доставила их в Лондон по воздуху. Николетт была очень разочарована, узнав, что другие машины не умеют летать.

Расти рядом с демоном и ангелом, настоящими, не из сказок и притч, было... интересно. К Кроули Николетт прониклась доверием с первой минуты. Азирафаэля она долго не могла простить за то, что именно он («по заданию Небес, дорогая») послал импульс, который помог Беатрикс выйти из комы и запустил цепочку событий, закончившуюся смертью Билла.

Началась эта цепочка с Верниты. Возможно, если бы она не потянулась за оружием, Беатрикс пощадила бы её.

Сейчас Николетт ответила ей:

— Да, когда-то меня звали Никки. Дурацкое имя. Оно никогда мне не нравилось.

Полный вариант, без сокращений, подходит ей гораздо больше, думала она. Жаль, что фамилия Кроули была таковой только на бумаге. На деле она являлась именем. «Николетт Фелл» звучало смешно. Азирафаэлю она ничего не сказала: он любил её, заботился о ней вместе с Кроули, как умел, и Николетт не хотела ранить чувства своего второго отца.

Кроули с лёгкостью нашёл выход.

— Почему бы тебе не взять настоящую фамилию матери? — предложил он. — И она всегда будет с тобой.

Так Никки Белл окончательно превратилась в Николетт Грин. Без магии и применения ангельско-демонических чудес.

Беатрикс сложила руки на груди и сухо поинтересовалась:

— Ты пришла меня убить?

— Если я тебя убью, детектив-инспектор Лестрейд не обрадуется, — усмехнулась Николетт и пояснила, заметив недоуменный взгляд: — Он мой босс. Я детектив-сержант в Скотланд-Ярде.

Наверное, при мысли, что дочь перешла на сторону правосудия и действует исключительно законными методами, Вернита Грин переворачивалась в гробу. Николетт ни о чем не жалела и не стыдилась выбранного пути. Кроули не зря научил её просчитывать последствия.

— Поэтому живи, Беатрикс. Тебе ничего не угрожает. От меня, я имею в виду. Я не в курсе, сколько врагов ты успела нажить.

— А моя дочь?

— Б.Б. мне нравится. Очень. Я серьёзно.

С Б.Б. Киддо Николетт познакомилась в кофейне. Ей срочно требовалась ударная доза эспрессо, а Б.Б. в то утро стояла за прилавком. И это она позвала Николетт в ирландский паб — расслабиться и выпить сидра или чего покрепче после работы. Николетт согласилась. Она нуждалась в каком-то подобии нормальности: далеки на улицах Лондона, летающие тарелки в небе, пожар в магазине Азирафаэля, который то ли случился, то ли нет... В общем, неделя выдалась безумная.

Николетт позвонила Кроули в воскресенье.

— Что это было?! — заорала она, когда он взял трубку.

— Армагеддон. Но его перенесли, так что беспокоиться не о чем.

— Спасибо, успокоил. Ты в порядке? А Азирафаэль?

— У нас всё отлично. Сегодня ужинаем в «Ритце».

— А я сегодня иду на свидание в ирландский паб.

— С тебя фотографии, — одновременно выдохнули они и рассмеялись.

Конечно, у Николетт имелось перед Б.Б. большое преимущество: она точно знала, с кем встречается. И дело было не только в редкой фамилии.

Б.Б. походила на свою мать цветом глаз и волос, высоким ростом и формой скул. От отца она унаследовала разве что необычное отношение к смерти. Николетт это не смущало. Скорее наоборот, привлекало и завораживало.

Тревожное выражение не сходило с лица Беатрикс, и Николетт даже стало её жаль.

— Б.Б. потрясающая. Но у меня есть вопрос. Как расшифровывается её имя? Билли Беатрикс? Барбара Белль?

Б.Б. слетела по ступенькам как торнадо в лимонном платье с блёстками и на высоких каблуках.

— Мам, вернусь поздно, не жди. Идём, Николетт! Фильм через час, а я ещё хотела посидеть в кафе.

Обернувшись на пороге, Николетт подмигнула Беатрикс и взяла Б.Б. за руку.

Лучшая месть — отсутствие мести. Не забыть бы потом отправить Кроули селфи в знак того, что она тоже счастлива.

Он-то прислал ей фотографию из «Ритца». И на ней главенствовали вовсе не десерты. Азирафаэль и Кроули держались за руки и улыбались как шесть тысяч солнц.


End file.
